Empoisonnés
by RedEmptionMc
Summary: Et si l'APTX 4869 n'avait pas révélé tous ses secrets ? Alors que l'Organisation semblait enfin vaincue, un groupe de l'ombre continue à expérimenter le poison sur des innocents. En fil rouge de l'histoire, la relation particulière entre Conan et Ai, une relation marquée par des mensonges, secrets... et des sentiments ? Les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.
1. Je compte sur toi

_Chapitre 1 : Je compte sur toi._

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que le FBI, aidé d'un détective surdoué mais rajeuni, avait fait couler l'Organisation. Difficile de retrouver une vie normale après une année entière de course poursuite, surtout lorsqu'on est coincé dans le corps d'un enfant de 8 ans. Alors que plus rien ne semble le retenir de tout avouer à Ran, Shinichi hésite encore. En attendant, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aller en cours, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son amie.

La journée suivait son cours à l'école primaire de Beika. Au fond de la salle des CE1, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes rondes, s'apitoyait sur son sort. A côté de lui, une fillette de son âge lisait un magazine, les deux ne semblaient pas écouter un mot de ce que leur institutrice expliquait aux élèves.

« Je ne peux pas rester un jour de plus assis sur cette chaise », lâcha Conan.

\- Tu devrais trouver de quoi t'occuper, au lieu de te passer ton temps à te plaindre », lui répondit Haibara.

Conan marmonna quelques jurons, et tourna la tête vers sa voisine.

« Pourquoi tu viens encore en classe, toi, d'ailleurs ? Tu pourrais rester au laboratoire d'Agasa et travailler sur l'antidote, ce serait plus utile que de perdre ton temps ici. Rien ne te retient. »

Haibara posa son magazine et lança un regard noir à Conan.

« Tu crois vraiment que personne ne se poserait de question si je disparaissais d'un seul coup sans explication ? Et puis, je te rappelle que compte tenu des faibles chances que je parvienne à créer un antidote permanent un jour, il faut bien que je suive le cursus scolaire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle avait dit ces mots avec un petit sourire narquois en direction du détective, qui répondit par un soupir.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment convaincu, à ta place j'aurais déjà trouvé un stratagème pour faire croire que je suis parti étudier autre part, et m'enfuire enfin d'ici. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas parce que je te manquerais trop ? »

\- Très drôle. C'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas me passer de ce genre de discussion passionnante avec toi. Et je te rappelle que si tu es bloqué ici, c'est parce que tu n'as pas le courage d'avouer la vérité à ta petite amie. Quel dommage que tu sois si lâche, vraiment… »

Conan lâcha un nouveau soupir, comprenant qu'une nouvelle fois il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les attaques d'Haibara.

« Tu devrais être content, tu n'as plus à agir comme un enfant de 8 ans pour cacher ton identité à l'organisation, tu peux enfin être toi-même. Même si tu risques de passer encore du temps ici, tu vas de nouveau avoir de quoi t'occuper à l'extérieur, non ?

\- Je suis toujours coincé chez le vieux Kogoro une bonne partie du temps… Si je n'avais pas ses enquêtes à résoudre, je serais devenu fou !

\- Tu es vraiment compliqué comme garçon… Tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi naïve et stupide, avec n'importe qui d'autre toute cette supercherie n'aurait pas duré 3 jours.

\- Ai-je bien entendu où tu as dit que j'étais compliqué ? Toi, la gamine la plus difficile à cerner du Japon, c'est trop drôle ! »

Conan regardait Haibara d'un air moqueur, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

« Je crois que…

\- Vous deux au fond ! C'est bientôt fini vos scènes de ménage ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers l'institutrice, toute la classe les regardait à présent. Haibara sentit ses joues rougir quelques instants pendant que Conan s'excusa comme à son habitude, le sourire aux lèvres. Le fait de voir son amie décontenancée était toujours une victoire pour lui.

Sur le chemin du laboratoire du professeur Agasa, Conan essaya tant bien que mal de lui parler plus sérieusement.

« Sinon, Haibara… Tu sais… Je compte sur toi pour… pour l'antidote. En combien de temps penses-tu le mettre au point, avec les données de l'Organisation ? »

Haibara sembla tressaillir un instant, puis elle le dévisagea froidement.

\- Tu ne sais donc vraiment pas parler d'autre chose ? ça me prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas l'avoir, ton antidote adoré. »

Conan lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, et répondit, amusé :

« Et toi, tu ne peux pas arrêter de prendre mal tout ce qu'on te dit ? Tu dois bien être impatiente d'enfin retrouver ta taille normale, après si longtemps ! »

Haibara regarda son ami qui attendait sa réponse en souriant, les bras derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me réjouir de retrouver mon apparence ? »

Conan perdit son sourire et la fixa avec incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…. Je ne vois pas ce q…

\- C'est facile pour toi », l'interrompit Haibara. « Tu as une famille, des amis, une petite copine, tu es l'idole de tout un lycée… Rien ni personne n'attend Shiho Miyano.

\- Quelle serait la différence avec aujourd'hui ? Et tu imagines toutes ces années d'études à subir de nouveau ?

\- Ce serait l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ, récupérer toutes ces années perdues à travailler pour l'organisation, vivre enfin ma propre vie… »

Après le nombre incalculable de fois où Conan s'était fait berné par Haibara, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était sincère. Mais ses paroles n'étaient pas vides de sens, l'Organisation avait volé la jeunesse de Shiho Miyano, en plus de sa famille et ses rêves.

« Tu as raison, tu mérites une seconde chance… »

Haibara releva soudainement la tête, surprise, et se tourna vers Conan. Elle avait lâché tous ces mots sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais plutôt parce qu'ils collaient à l'image qu'elle voulait donner d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Conan approuve, et sa réaction la toucha. Négativement.

(Que je disparaisse de sa vie ne semble lui poser aucun problème), pensa-t-elle.

« Dire que je commençais à m'habituer à ta présence, tes sarcasmes quotidiens me manqueraient trop si tu restais une fillette, tu ne crois pas ? »

Haibara faillit esquisser un sourire mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle feignit l'indifférence :

« Inutile d'être hypocrite, je sais bien que tu ne me parlerais pas en ce moment même si je n'étais pas celle qui peut te rendre ton corps. »

Conan semblait s'attendre à cette réaction et éclata de rire.

« Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudrait si un jour tu devenais un peu plus sincère… Etre si froide et distante en permanence doit être épuisant, non ? »

Haibara ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elle avait sous-estimé son ami. Mais elle se reprit de nouveau en un éclair.

« Venant de toi, Kudo-kun, je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Tu peux me rappeler qui ment à ses plus proches amis depuis plus d'un an, et n'a pas jamais été sincère avec sa prétendue petite amie ? »

Conan poussa un long soupir, puis sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais… »

Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole avant d'arriver chez le Professeur Agasa. Ce dernier proposa à Conan de rester pour le dîner mais celui-ci refusa.

« Merci Professeur, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec le FBI dans deux heures, il ne vaut mieux pas que je tarde ici. »

Cette phrase piqua la curiosité d'Haibara.

« Vous continuez vos petites réunions alors que l'Organisation s'est effondrée ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Jodie m'a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir qu'elle avait quelque chose à m'annoncer. Ça n'est probablement pas très important. »

Haibara hocha la tête et partit en direction de son laboratoire.

(Même si c'était important, il ne m'aurait rien dit. A quoi bon demander…), jugea-t-elle.

Installée devant son ordinateur qui projetait les nombreuses formules que la jeune fille avait testées jusqu'à lors, elle inspira longuement. Elle n'avait pas osé l'avouer à Conan, mais toutes les données récupérées au QG de l'Organisation s'étaient avérées inutiles. Elle soupçonnait un ou plusieurs des scientifiques d'avoir détruit les informations capitales avant de fuir, dans la précipitation. Ainsi, Haibara ne progressait pas, alors que son ami comptait sur elle depuis des mois. Elle se sentait tellement perdue et futile, que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.


	2. De mal en pis

_Chapitre 2 : De mal en pis._

Sur la route du restaurant favori de Jodie, Conan broyait du noir. Il enrageait contre sa propre couardise. Déjà une semaine que l'Organisation était tombée, et chaque soir il se décidait à annoncer la vérité à Ran et son entourage. Chaque fois, son courage disparaissait à la vue de la jeune fille. Comment avouer à celle qu'on aime un tel mensonge ? Il avait vécu près d'elle pendant plus d'un an, sous une fausse identité, et l'avait regardé pleurer à cause de lui. Jamais elle n'avait cessé de lui faire confiance, malgré une absence interminable. Sans oublier qu'il avait violé son intimité plus d'une fois, et personne ne pourrait pardonner ça. Mais il aimait Ran. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi indéfiniment en attendant un antidote qui peut-être n'existerait jamais. Il devait lui dire. Il allait lui dire. Ce soir.

« Ah ! Cool Guy ! »

Conan leva la tête, surpris, et reconnu Jodie et Shuichi Akai, assis en terrasse du restaurant prévu pour la rencontre. Après de courtes politesses, Conan rentra dans le vif du jet.

« Alors, que peut bien me vouloir le FBI, maintenant que l'Organisation est défaite ? »

Jodie semblait embarrassée. « Eh bien… Hier, nous avons été contactés par un de nos agents travaillant avec la police japonaise. Trois cadavres ont été découverts successivement, près de Beika, cette dernière semaine. N'ayant aucun indice sur l'origine de la mort de ces hommes, l'inspecteur Meguré nous a fait permis d'étudier les corps. En fait… Il se trouve que… »

Conan compris que le problème était plus grave que prévu. « Allez-y, je vous écoute !

\- Ils ont été empoisonnés par l'APTX 4869, la drogue de l'Organisation. »

Le garçon rajeuni se leva d'un bond, horrifié.

« Il y a encore un membre en liberté ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qui avez-vous laissé fuir ?

\- Doucement. », intervint Akai. « Nous avons bien enfermé l'intégralité des hommes en noir inscrits sur la liste rapportée de leur QG. Le problème vient de la liste.

\- Il manquait les noms des scientifiques travaillant sur leur projet secret. » continua Jodie. « Tu sais que certains ont eu le temps de fuir à notre arrivée. Nous avons réussi à en rattraper une dizaine, et nous pensions tous les avoir. Il paraît évident aujourd'hui que non. »

Conan pris le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Détruire l'Organisation n'était pas encore suffisant. Leurs scientifiques étaient suffisamment déterminés pour poursuivre le projet indépendamment… et tuer des innocents.

« Nous n'avons aucune piste ? Aucun nom ?

\- Ils se sont débarrassé de toutes les informations les concernant. C'est comme s'ils avaient prévu que nous gagnerions. » soupira la belle femme blonde.

« Il est peut-être seul. Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à déterminer leur objectif initial grâce aux données récupérées dans le labo ? »

Jodie parue surprise, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas sorti, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient voulu cacher tous leurs travaux, tu ne crois pas ? Je pensais que ton amie la scientifique t'en aurais parlé, nous lui en avons donné une copie, pour qu'elle travaille sur un antidote. »

Le détective blanchit à vue d'œil. Décidément, les nouvelles ne s'arrangeaient pas.

« Le plus important, Cool Guy, » reprit Jodie, « c'est que peut-être… il vaut mieux pour toi et la jeune Shiho que vous gardiez votre identité secrète le plus longtemps possible. Conan savait que le sujet allait venir sur la table. Il se sentait déjà profondément lassé.

« J'avais prévu de me dévoiler ce soir à la Police et à mes amis… » Il ne croyait pas lui-même en ces derniers mots mais espérait encore que les agents du FBI changent de stratégie.

« Tu devras attendre. » affirma Akai Shuichi. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé ces fous dangereux. Ils sont peut-être en ce moment même à votre recherche. »

L'enfant à lunettes frissonna en pensant à Haibara. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'un nouveau danger les menaçait. Elle qui pouvait enfin vivre en paix, il n'allait pas encore lui enlever ça.

« J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix, alors… Je devrais y aller, maintenant. Appelez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

\- Parfait. A bientôt, Cool Guy ! »

Conan leur tourna le dos, avec un mal de tête naissant. Les problèmes ne le lâchaient donc jamais ? Il hésita à retourner interroger Haibara sur l'antidote, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait menti. Finalement, il préféra laisser tomber ses soucis pour la soirée, et se dirigea vers l'appartement des Mouri. Ran l'accueillit froidement.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu trafiquais aussi tard ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as encore pas prévenu ?

\- Désolé, Ran-Neechan, » répondit-il avec une voix triste et enfantine. « Je suis resté chez le professeur Agasa pour tester sa nouvelle invention !

Ran lui adressa un sourire suspicieux.

« C'est étrange, je viens d'appeler le professeur, quand j'ai voulu te parler il m'a répondu que tu étais allé manger une glace au Parc de Beika avec Ai-Chan ! »

Conan en resta muet de stupeur. Puis il maudit intérieurement le professeur Agasa, pour l'avoir couvert de cette façon.

(Lui et ses excuses minables…), pensa-t-il. Ran s'agenouilla pour lui parler plus calmement.

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu passes du temps avec Ai-Chan. Je te comprends, elle est très mignonne. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup elle aussi. »

Le petit garçon devint soudainement tout rouge. Qu'est-ce que Ran allait s'imaginer ?

« Mais… Mais non, Ran-Neechan, c'est… c'est pas du tout ça ! »

Ran sourit, et se redressa. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je le garderai pour moi. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi ! »

Conan resta sur place pendant quelques minutes, dans un état de lassitude extrême. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout lui dire, pour qu'enfin cette mascarade touche à sa fin. Mais il n'en fit rien, respectant son accord avec Jodie et Akai


	3. Hors-norme

_La jeune femme s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Shiratori. Juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, elle entendit des voix._

 _« Je t'aime._

 _\- Moi aussi, Ninzaburo, je t'aime. »_

 _Il était dans les bras d'une autre femme. Abattue, elle décida de le prendre en flagrant délit. Elle surgit brusquement, et reconnue Sato Miwako en pleine action avec son petit ami. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux et bégaya :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que… Comment est-ce… » Il jeta un vif regard sur la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et la repoussa violemment._

 _« Oh, je suis terriblement désolé ! Je vous ai encore confondues ! »_

Sumiko Kobayashi se réveilla brutalement.

(Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve…), pensa-t-elle, encore désorientée.

Elle se redressa, puis son regard se posa sur la pile de feuilles au milieu de son bureau. Sumiko se souvint alors pourquoi elle s'était assoupie : le travail de rédaction des CE1 à corriger pour le lendemain. Elle se remit au travail à contrecœur, en maugréant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les persuader une énième fois de raconter leur week-end par écrit

Après une bonne heure et le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, Sumiko n'avait plus qu'un texte à lire.

« Ai Haibara… » marmonna-t-elle. Ce nom lui projeta l'image de la petite fille et de son compère de toujours, Conan Edowaga. Elles les connaissaient depuis plus d'un an, pourtant ils arrivaient encore à la surprendre. Tous les deux étaient « les » stars de l'école : de par leur maturité et intelligence, mais surtout leur côté mystérieux qui plaît tellement aux enfants de cet âge. Sumiko admettait elle-même qu'ils émanaient une aura particulière, totalement différente de celle des autres. Perdue dans ses pensées, l'enseignante se reprit et commença sa lecture.

 _C'est la fin de la semaine. Pour la première fois de mon existence, tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Nos soucis sont enfin derrière nous. Alors pourquoi suis-je encore aussi malheureuse ? Je le sais au fond de moi. Je trahis sa confiance depuis un an, en lui donnant de faux espoirs, en le laissant imaginer un avenir meilleur. Je ne suis qu'une incapable, j'ai réussi à détruire sa vie mais je ne parviens à la lui rendre. A chaque fois que son regard rencontre le mien, je sens cette étincelle si particulière que je n'ai connu que chez lui : il compte sur moi. Samedi, j'ai passé ma journée à travailler, mais je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce. Dimanche, nous sommes allés au lac de Beika pour pécher avec les Détectives Boys. Il m'a imposé de venir car « je passais trop de temps sur mes recherches ». S'il savait… Ce soir-là, au cœur de mes pensées, est apparue une question : Et si mon inaptitude à accomplir ma tâche, était non pas dû à ma médiocrité, mais plutôt à autre chose : Serais-je capable de manquer à mon devoir inconsciemment, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte ? Suis-je incompétente ou juste égoïste ? Enfin… il ne me pardonnerait jamais, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Vivement Lundi._

Sumiko avait le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Comment une petite fille de 8 ans pouvait avoir écrit ça ? Certes, elle et Conan étaient plus matures que la normale, mais cette fois-ci, cela dépassait l'entendement… Surtout, de quoi parlait-elle ? « Trahir sa confiance », « Son devoir », « me pardonner » … Sumiko n'y comprenait plus rien. Alors qu'elle relisait une quatrième fois la mystérieuse copie, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa classe.

« Entrez ! » tonna le professeur. Un homme vêtu d'une large veste noire et d'un chapeau pénétra dans la salle.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Je m'appelle Akihiko Sato. Je travaille dans une école privée de Tokyo, et je cherche dans les écoles de la région des élèves hors normes pour nous rejoindre. »

Sumiko haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Quel genre d'école envoyait ses employés pour faire du recrutement en porte à porte ?

« Enchantée. Je suis Sumiko Kobayashi. Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

\- Eh bien… Avez-vous remarqué chez certains de vos écoliers, disons… une intelligence remarquable ? »

La jeune femme examina quelques secondes l'allure étrange de son interlocuteur, puis son regard se porta sur la rédaction d'Ai Haibara.

« Il se pourrait que… Deux élèves ont intégré ma classe l'année dernière au cours de l'année, ils sont très matures et surtout semblent réussir les exercices sans jamais écouter ou étudier. »

Un sourire sembla se dessiner sur le visage de l'inconnu, âgé visiblement d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Puis je connaître leur nom ? Ou obtenir un numéro de téléphone ?

\- Ai Haibara et Conan Edogawa, je n'ai aucun numéro, mais la petite Ai habite chez le Professeur Agasa, c'est à côté de la propriété des Kudo, vous savez, le célèbre écrivain ! »

Sumiko remarqua que l'homme eu un léger sursaut à l'entente du nom des Kudo.

« Merci, mademoiselle, j'imagine que cela fera l'affaire. Bonne soirée ! »

Un léger doute et surtout de la honte traversa l'institutrice. Elle venait de donner le nom de deux de ses élèves et l'adresse de l'un d'entre eux, à un parfait inconnu. Mais son appréhension se dissipa lorsqu'elle son intérêt se dirigea de nouveau sur le texte d'Haibara. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Ai… Et Conan, par la même occasion.

L'individu qui venait de quitter l'école primaire marchait hâtivement.

(Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence…), pensa-t-il. Il inscrit le nom de Ai Haibara sur la barre de recherche Internet de son téléphone. Rien. Frustré, il réessaya avec celui de Conan Edogawa.

 _Un garçon de sept ans affronte le Kid_

L'homme s'empressa de cliquer sur le lien. Il trouva rapidement un cliché du garçon, accompagné d'un certain inspecteur Nakamori. Il zooma sur le visage de l'enfant, puis sortit une photo de sa poche droite. Alors qu'il les comparait, son visage s'illumina soudain.

« Je t'ai trouvé, Shinichi Kudo. »


	4. Prendre l'air

« Vous n'avez réussi à faire parler aucun d'entre eux ? », demanda Conan avec déception.

« Non, ils n'ont pas encore lâché un seul mot, bien que nous soyons… très persuasifs », répondit Jodie, tout aussi agacée.

Le jeune garçon jura intérieurement. Il n'était pas surprenant que des scientifiques endoctrinés depuis leur naissance pour travailler sur un unique projet, aient une volonté de fer. De là à ne pas dénoncer un fuyard malgré leur condamnation à perpétuité… Il avait encore sous-estimé l'Organisation.

« Je veux être le premier au courant si vous découvrez quelque chose. » Il décrocha net, et reprit sa route vers la maison d'Agasa.

Cet appel infructueux aggrava la mauvaise humeur de Conan. Si le FBI continuait à se montrer si impuissant, il n'aurait alors pas le choix. Il mènerait sa propre enquête. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il retrouve Haibara. Mais comment retrouver la trace d'un homme fantôme, sans identité, dans un si grand pays ?

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Shinichi ? »

Conan leva la tête, pour tomber né à né avec le professeur Agasa, triant ses poubelles juste devant chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà atteint sa destination.

« Ah, Bonjour professeur ! Je viens voir Haibara. Elle est par ici ?

\- Elle est dans son laboratoire depuis hier soir. Elle a encore travaillé très tard, elle dort peut-être encore. »

Le détective soupira, connaissant l'obstination de son amie. L'homme moustachu reprit :

« Comme vous n'avez pas école aujourd'hui, tu devrais la faire sortir un peu, ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester cloitrée toute la journée… J'ai déjà tout essayé… mais peut-être qu'elle écoutera si cela vient de toi. »

(Aucune chance…), pensa Conan avec un demi-sourire. Il se dirigea vers ledit laboratoire, et toqua à la porte.

« Haibara ? »

Personne ne répondit au bout de trois appels. Conan se décida à entrer malgré tout, pour finalement découvrir la petite fille endormie sur son bureau, la main sur sa souris. Il sourit à la vue du visage enfantin de sa partenaire.

(Qui pourrait imaginer que derrière cette bouille innocente se cache une femme aussi froide et austère ?), songea-t-il. Son regard se tourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, toujours allumé, et qui affichait une page remplie de chiffres aléatoires.

(En quoi ces nombres peuvent aider à créer un antidote ?) s'interrogea-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, puisqu'Haibara se réveilla. Elle se mit immédiatement dans une colère noire.

« Pourquoi es-tu rentré ici ? Tu me regardais dormir ? Dégage ! »

\- Quoi !? Je voulais te parler mais tu ne répondais pas, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

Mais aucune excuse au monde ne pourrait calmer une Ai Haibara aussi furieuse. Conan le comprit et abdiqua sans en rajouter. Lui qui voulait lui parler de l'antidote, allait plutôt devoir attendre un bon moment.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, la rage de la scientifique se dissipa presque instantanément. Elle avait bien conscience que le jeune garçon n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher, mais avait paniqué en remarquant que son ordinateur était encore en marche.

(Aucune chance qu'il découvre que je lui mens, en lisant juste quelques pages de données. Je me suis emportée pour rien…)

Une fois habillée et lavée, elle rejoignit son ami avec le sourire.

« Je suis prête ! Alors, que nous vaut cette visite ? »

(Quel changement d'attitude…), remarqua Conan. (Cette fille est définitivement incompréhensible.)

« Viens, on va faire un tour, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs étouffée dans ton laboratoire, à force d'y rester jour et nuit.

\- Alors tu te soucies de ma santé, maintenant ? », répliqua Ai avec un sourire moqueur. « On oublierait presque pourquoi je me tue à la tâche… Enfin, je te suis, si ça peut te rassurer… »

Devant un professeur Agasa satisfait, les deux enfants sortirent à l'air libre et se dirigèrent vers le lac non loin de là.

« Tu sais », commence Conan, « je n'ai pas besoin de l'antidote, au point que tu fasses des nuits blanches et que tu passes des journées sans voir personne.

\- Tu mens. Je sais que tu ne supportes plus d'attendre et que chaque nouveau jour est un supplice, n'essaie pas de jouer à ce jeu avec moi, je peux lire facilement en toi. »

Le garçon grimaça, il n'avait décidément aucune crédibilité auprès d'elle. Elle lisait presque dans ses pensées.

« Et toi, Kudo-Kun, tu peux me dire quel est le vrai projet derrière cette balade grotesque ?

\- Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Bien… Justement, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui concerne l'anti… »

Conan fut interrompu par un cri strident provenant de la rue voisine. Accompagné d'Haibara, il se précipita sur le lieu de l'incident. Il aperçut une femme d'une quarantaine d'années devant un corps inanimé, gisant sur le trottoir. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, une vague de terreur l'envahit. Le corps était celui d'un enfant, nageant dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui.

« N'appelez pas la police, surtout ! » cria-t-il en direction de la femme. Celle-ci, encore en état de choc, resta figée sans comprendre devant le garçon.

« Que… Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'occupe de les prévenir ! Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plait ! »

Il se retourna en espérant peut-être empêcher Haibara de voir la scène. Elle n'était plus là.


	5. Je te mens, tu me mens

"Il nous provoque."

Conan se tourna vers Akai, qui venait de rejoindre le lieu du crime avec Jodie et le FBI. Il regarda son ainé d'un air interrogateur.

"La victime a été identifiée. Elle travaillait pour le FBI, et participait aux interrogatoires des scientifiques de l'organisation."

Le garçon réfléchit d'un air sombre.

"Je vois. Il veut montrer qu'il n'a pas peur de vous... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On retrouve le corps à une rue de la maison du professeur Agasa, là où habite Haibara. Si la victime n'habitait pas là, ça ne peut pas être une coincidence. Il sait qui elle est. Il lui envoie un message, à elle aussi."

Akai soupira, pensif.

"C'est probable. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à elle directement ? Elle fait une proie facile.

\- Bonne question. Une chose est sûre, elle n'est plus en sécurité.

\- En effet. Je vais contacter l'équipe de protec..."

Conan l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

"Non. Cela le dissuaderait de l'approcher... Il reviendra certainement dans ce quartier, donc c'est une opportunité pour nous. Je vais emmenager chez Agasa. Je pourrai garder un oeil sur elle, et je vous préviendrai dès que quelque chose d'anormal arrive."

Akai hocha la tête, visiblement circonspect.

"Tu nous as dit que tu marchais avec elle quand vous l'avez découvert. Pourquoi n'est-elle plus avec toi ?

\- Elle... est partie.. Je vais l'appeler.

\- Si tu veux la protéger, commence par savoir où elle se trouve. Ce sera un bon début."

Conan adressa un regard de défi à Shuichi, puis il quitta la rue, inquiet pour Ai. Il rentra au laboratoire d'Agasa, qui l'accueillit d'un air triste.

"Ai vient de rentrer, elle avait l'air très en colère. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Shinichi ?

\- Je... On en reparlera tout à l'heure. Où est-elle ?

\- Dans sa chambre."

Il soupira de dépit puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de la scientifique.

"Haibara, tu es là ?

\- Oui. Un problème ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Ai-je le choix..."

Conan considéra cette réponse comme un oui et pénétra dans l'espace protégé de la jeune fille.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de t'en aller comme ça ?

\- Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me faire croire à la fin de l'Organisation ?

\- C'est... ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Organisation.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment croire un mot sortant de ta bouche... Après tout tu mens à beaucoup de gens."

Conan fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas tout laisser passer.

"Arrête ça. Le FBI et moi travaillont sur cette affaire depuis seulement quelques jours... et je t'assure que...

\- Quelques jours ? Donc tu étais déjà au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose ? Et quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? Ah oui, tu voulais me protéger... me tenir à l'écart... Encore de belles conneries !"

Haibara s'était levé, pour affronter le détective les yeux dans les yeux, et avait haussé le ton. Mais elle déclencha la colère de Conan, qui ne se retint pas.

"Et toi, quand comptais-tu me dire que la création de l'antidote n'avance pas ?"

Ai écarquilla les yeux, puis les baissa, tremblante.

"Eh oui, je suis au courant... Maintenant, avant de me donner des leçons à longueur de journées, remet toi en question !"

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Haibara lui tourna le dos, puis elle reprit froidement.

"Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je te dises que tu ne retrouveras jamais ta taille normale ? Que l'antidote ne sera jamais terminé, et que même s'il l'est un jour tu devras attendre encore plusieurs années ?

\- Oui. Je déteste autant que toi vivre dans le mensonge. Et je n'aurais pas abandonné la confiance que j'ai placée en toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire."

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Haibara. Il ne rendait donc pas compte qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie ? Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

"Je vois. Maintenant que tu m'as fait la morale, tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu dehors ?"

Conan, qui ne voyait pas le visage d'Haibara, sourit devant la désinvolture de son amie.

"Un scientifique appartenant à l'Organisation à réussi à échapper au FBI, il semblerait qu'il poursuit les recherches sur ton poison. Il a déjà fait plusieurs victimes."

Haibara se crispa en entendant "ton poison", mais elle se reprit. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

"Bien sûr, le fait qu'on découvre un corps à une rue d'ici n'est qu'une coincidence ?"

Le garçon à lunettes grimaça. Voilà la partie difficile. Il hésita quelques instants, puis abdiqua. (Elle finirait par le savoir, de toute façon), pensa-t-il.

"J'imagine qu'à force d'expérimenter, il a compris ce qui t'es arrivé... Et il n'a pas mis longtemps avant de te retrouver.

\- Il me nargue, donc. Je devrais m'inquiéter, j'imagine ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes si tu le souhaites," continua Conan, peu surpris par la persicacité de la chimiste. "En tout cas, je m'installe ici tant qu'on ne l'aura pas attrapé."

Haibara fit volte-face pour le défier du regard.

"C'est une blague ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Je peux me défendre seule. Reste avec ta petite amie, et laisse moi tranquille."

Une fois encore, Conan manqua perdit son calme.

"Tu ne comprend donc rien ? On a affaire à un assassin ! Il a déjà tué plusieurs innocents ! C'est une question de jours avant qu'il ne s'attaque à toi !

\- Et tu crois que ta présence empêchera quoi que ce soit... Tu te surestime un peu trop, détéctive en mousse.

\- Sans moi, l'Organisation n'aurait jamais été détruite... Je peux faire face à un savant fou, tu dois me faire confiance."

Haibara soupira, en haussant les épaules.

"Après tout, c'est la maison du professeur, je n'ai pas à décider pour lui. Mais arrête de me traiter comme une gamine infirme, je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

Conan ne releva pas son commentaire et la laissa seule. Son avis ne l'intéressait guère, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait la protéger.


	6. Confiance mutuelle

"Tu reviendras souvent, tu me promets, Conan-kun ?

\- Je te le promets, Ran-neechan. Agasa n'aura peut-être pas besoin de moi très longtemps !"

Conan quitta l'agence Mouri avec des sentiments partagés. D'un côté, il s'en voulait de laisser Ran seule, et ne plus pouvoir veiller sur elle. Mais après mûre réflexion, jouer la comédie devant son amie d'enfance était devenu insupportable. Il préférait prendre un peu de distance. Il n'était pas bien loin, après tout. Le détéctive décida de consacrer ses heures libre à enquêter sur le scientifique meurtrier, plutôt que d'aider Kogoro. La réputation du père de Ran allait descendre en flèche, mais il n'avait plus le choix... Et puis, la supercherie n'aurait pas duré éternellement...

Le problème de l'école subsistait. Conan n'avait plus la force de s'y rendre chaque matin, pour perdre son temps. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, son absence serait remarquée et il devrait un jour ou l'autre répondre de ses actes. A force d'avoir trop souvent sêché les cours... il ne lui restait plus vraiment d'excuse en magasin. En réalité, le véritable problème venait d'ailleurs.

Le garçon à lunettes se remémorait sans cesse les paroles de Haibara.

"Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je te dises que tu ne retrouveras jamais ta taille normale ? Que l'antidote ne sera jamais terminé, et que même s'il l'est un jour tu devras attendre encore plusieurs années ?"

Cette éventualité ne devait pas être écartée. Si Haibara ne parvenait pas à lui rendre son corps, alors il deviendrait Conan Edogawa... pour de bon. Et alors tous ses efforts concernant l'école et ses proches n'auraient alors pas été vains. Il devait s'y contraindre.

Son emménagement chez Agasa se déroula sans accroc, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'affaires personnelles en tant que Conan. Il s'installa dans la chambre à la droite de celle de Haibara. Cette ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui surpris le jeune détective. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir pardonné pour ses mensonges. Cette nuit là, Shinichi ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Toujours habillé, il ouvrit sa fenêtre, et grimpa sur le toit en bois qui surplombait le laboratoire. Ce toit était facile d'accès, longeant les chambres du premier étage. Le garçon s'allongea et contempla les étoiles, pensif.

(Comment vais-je pouvoir m'y prendre pour le coincer... Après toutes ces souffrances endurées, les malheurs continuent... Serons nous un jour enfin en paix ?)

Ses pensées vagabondaient toujours lorsqu'une voix féminine le surpris.

"Kudo-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le toit ?"

Conan se retourna, pour découvrir Haibara qui venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle avait du l'entendre.

"Haibara ? Tu ne dors pas non plus ?

\- Tu ne pensais pas vraiment avoir été discret, rassure moi ?"

Le garçon soupira, puis reposa sa tête pour regarder le ciel.

"Désolé. Quand j'étais petit, je venais souvent dormir avec Ran chez Agasa. Et c'était devenu une habitude de se poser là, à regarder les étoiles. Pour méditer, il n'existe pas meilleur endroit au monde."

La petite chimiste ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

"Le grand détective Kudo qui médite. Je pensais avoir tout vu.

\- Tu devrais essayer. Il fait bon, cette nuit, c'est idéal. Et puis, je ne dors plus depuis quelques temps.

\- Moi non plus..."

Conan se retourna et adressa un sourire moqueur à la jeune fille.

"Je croyais que je t'avais réveillé ? Finalement, tu ne dormais pas, alors..."

Haibara lui lança un regard noir. Conan ricana puis ironisa :

"Bah alors ? Viens t'allonger à côté de moi ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit."

Haibara rougit pendant quelques micro-secondes, trop peu de temps pour qu'il ne le remarque. Soudain, elle décida de le battre à son propre jeu.

"D'accord."

Conan écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amie enjamber la fenêtre puis s'allonger à moins d'un mètre de lui.

"Euh... Je blaguais, Haibara.

\- Trop tard. Tu as raison, on est bien, ici."

Elle se félicita mentalement devant la mine embarassée du garçon à lunettes, qui ne savait plus trop quoi ajouter. Quelques minutes passèrent, dans le silence le plus complet, avant que Conan ne sorte de sa torpeur.

"Tu le pensais vraiment ?"

Haibara tourna la tête vers lui, mais il ne la regardait pas.

"Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit que je ne retrouverai peut-être pas ma taille normale. Tu le pensais vraiment ?"

La scientifique rajeunie soupira, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, quoi qu'elle fasse.

"J'aimerais bien pouvoir être honnête avec toi. Mais je ne pourrai jamais tant que tu continueras à me mentir sans le moindre remord.

\- Je n'ai jamais menti dans mon propre intérêt. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque."

Haibara ne lui répondant pas, Conan se redressa brusquement puis lui prit la main. La jeune fille releva la tête brusquement, incrédule.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend ?"

Conan la regardait d'un air déterminé. Il serra fort sa main.

"A partir de maintenant, plus de mensonges. Je suis désolé si je t'ai caché des choses qui te concernaient directement. Cela n'arrivera plus. Mais ça doit marcher dans les deux sens. On est tous les deux dans le même bateau, que ça te plaise ou non. Alors on doit pouvoir se faire confiance."

Haibara fixait Conan droit dans les yeux. Elle était nerveuse, il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi sérieusement, excepté lorsqu'elle s'était mise en danger.

"Haibara ? Tu comprends ?"

Elle se ressaisit tant bien que mal.

"Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Plus de mensonges.

\- C'est une promesse alors. Merci."

Il lâcha la main de Ai, ce qui provoqua une légère sensation de vide chez cette dernière. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce stupide détective, d'habitude si maladroit, puisse lui parler avec autant de franchise. Conan brisa rapidement l'ambiance étrange qui s'était installée.

"Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. Si Agasa nous surprend, il va se poser des questions."

Il avait lâché cette phrase pour plaisanter, mais cela fit seulement rougir Haibara de plus belle. Remarquant l'étonnante attitude de son amie, Conan haussa les sourcils.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es vraiment bizarre ce soir. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre ?"

Haibara, comprenant qu'elle se ridiculisait, grommela quelques injures puis se releva et retourna dans sa chambre. Conan se rappela que cette fille était depuis le premier jour un mystère absolu pour lui, puis rentra également au chaud.

Sur son lit, Ai essaya d'oublier à quel point elle s'était montrée risible. Sans succès. Où était passée la Shiho forte, indifférente, impénétrable ? Ce détective la mettait décidément dans tous ses états. Heureusement pour elle, il était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe ayant les yeux bandés.


End file.
